


Trans VB Teens Anonymous [DISCONTIUED FOR NOW]

by dumb_boy_writings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Discord Au, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, More tags to be added, My First Fanfic, Non-Binary Kunimi Akira, Nonbinary Character, Trans Aihara Mao, Trans Anahori Shuuichi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Goshiki Tsutomu, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Komori Motoya, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Kuribayashi Runa, Trans Male Character, Trans Matsukawa Issei, but like just my first published, cuz im lazy af, mao also bullies kunimi, mattsun bullies kunimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_boy_writings/pseuds/dumb_boy_writings
Summary: thatbitch: guys,,, its like midnightthatbith: now I’m a raging insomniac, but yall sound like u need sleepmiao: awww, bitch does care!thatbitch: except for u mao, i hope both sides of ur pillow are too hotmiao: meanie (≖ ‸ ≖ ✿)Or, Komori Motoya makes a discord server for trans volleyball players and everyone (including himself) suffers. A.K.A. me putting all my trans headcanons in one place.
Relationships: Aihara Mao/Michimiya Yui, Anahori Shuuichi/Onaga Wataru, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuribayashi Runa/Misaki Hana
Comments: 45
Kudos: 189





	1. In which a chat is formed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rayofsunshine94 Has Entered Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712583) by [plsdontreadmyfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics). 



> Wowie, my first fic and it's a chatfic. I'll be publishing more... serious stuff soon but this is just what got finished first. I'm so sorry for what you're about to read.
> 
> (Some of the names are obvious, some aren't, but I'll leave the guessing up to you til the end!)

Ch. 1: In Which a Chat is Created

_**Trans VB Teens Anonymous was created** _

pomeranianlookin: helo and welcome! this is just a chat for trans teens in volleyball so we can bitch abt dysphoria and everythin else that happens

pomeranianlookin: also im lonely (•_•)

————

_**New members were added!** _

sunboi: hi yes hello!!!!

bowlcutbby: greeting

runefactory: hi guys!

thatbitch: sup hoes

miao: hiya!

pomeranianlookin: hello! now that we got members, how abt we go around and introduce ourselves

pomeranianlookin: hewwo! u can call me pom. my pronouns are he/him, and im a libero!

thatbitch: ew u hewwoed.

thatbitch: anyways, u can call me bitch. probouns are they/them and im a wing spiker ig

miao: probouns

miao: im mao my pronouns are she/her and i too am a wing spiker

pomeranianlookin: i feel outnumbered

sunboi: oo ill go next!!!

sunboi: im sun, he/him and im a middle blocker!!!!!!!!

thatbitch: u use to many excalmation points im getting a headache

miao: aww dont be salty bitch

thatbitch: i regret giving yall permission to call me that

runefactory: hi! im rune, my pronouns are she/her, and i dont actually play,,, im a manager

runefactory: i hope thats okay!!!

pomeranianlookin: all good fam

pomeranianlookin: the only one left is **@bowlcutbby**

bowlcutbby: yeah sorry my dickhead senpai broke into my dorm again

bowlcutbby: u can call me bowl ig. my pronouns are he/him and im also a wing spiker

miao: ohoo? u have dorms? OwO

pomeranianlookin: i rly am outnumbered huh

thatbitch: please for the love of god dont owo

runefactory: if its not rude, can i aks how dorms work for u?

sunboi: dont feel bad pom! me and **@runefactory** arnt WS either!!

bowlcutbby: oh yeah, my schools p much chill with me bein trans. i just get my own dorm, even though my asshole senpai always breaks in

miao: u cant stop me bitch

thatbitch:...

thatbitch: ur gonna be the bane of me arent u

pomeranianlookin: any1 notice we dont have any setters?

pomeranianlookin: not that im complainin but

sunboi: hey guys, whats ur fav type of attack in vb?

miao: yep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

miao: also i like to do service aces

bowlcutbby: hmm i also like service aces

thatbitch: anything thats not too hard

pomeranianlookin: i like to do libero sets to my WS

pomeranianlookin: hes one of the top 3 in japan and also a huge bitch

sunboi: me and the setter on my team have a quick attack that we like to do!!! i can even hit them with my eyes closed!!! but i try not to cuz my captain says thats bad

bowlcutbby: bitch, why dont u like to put in effort? isnt it best to go all out?

bowlcutbby: oh pom u have one too? one of the top three is on my team but hes kinda weird

bowlcutbby: he uses farming metaphors and im honestly a lil scared of him,,,,,

sunboi: woah u have top 3 spikers????

sunboi: im in awe

runefactory: well like i said i dont play, but i think the captain on my team does service aces???

runefactory: im rly inexperienced in vb sorry,,,

sunboi: a service ace is when no one receives a serve!! its rly cool!!

runefactory: tbh, the captain on my team is a huge manchild and our other manager needs to rein him in a Lot

runefactory: also thx sun!

thatbitch: guys,,, its like midnight

thatbith: now I’m a raging insomniac, but yall sound like u need sleep

miao: awww, bitch does care!

thatbitch: except for u mao, i hope both sides of ur pillow are too hot

miao: meanie (≖ ‸ ≖ ✿)

sunboi: gn!!!

bowlcutbby: gn. wish me luck that my jackass senpai doesnt murder me in my sleep

miao: gn hoes

pomeranianlookin: gn!

runefactory: gn!

pomeranianlookin: bitch, please get some sleep

thatbitch: ugh fine mom

pomeranianlookin: dad*

thatbitch: dad, sry

———

sunboi: gmorning!

———

pomeranianlookin: sun what were u doing up so early that was 5am

sunboi: oh yeah, sorry, i have to bike to school!!

———

thatbitch: question

thatbitch: if theres someone else on my team whos trans, can i add them

pomeranianlookin: yeah shoot

pomeranianlookin: sure!! the more the merrier

thatbitch: aight

papameem was added!

papameem: whats up gamers

pomeranianlookin: hello! im pom, he/him libero!

papameem: oh ok

papameem: he/him MB, and u can call me papa

thatbitch: i will Not be calling u that

thatbitch: just call him matt

papameem: hey thats no way to talk to ur senpai

thatbitch: u have no power over me. this is discord

miao: oooo drama

thatbitch: shut up mao

papameem: u bully nimi too? nice

miao: yep

miao: oh and im a she/her WS

papameem: anyways nimi get out of the bathroom weve got a practice match

thatbitch: how tf u know im in the bathroom

papameem: i know everything

papameem: oh and kindaichi told me

_pomeranianlookin deleted 1 message_

pomeranianlookin: this server is anonymous so no names please!

papameem: aight

sunboi: oh u guys have a practice match too?

papameem: yea

papameem: mostly b/c our captain wanted to play against some prodigy from his junior high

thatbitch: ugh dont remind me

thatbitch: i hated that King

———  
 _ **This is the beginning of your private message history with @sunboi**_

sunboi: did u say king?

you: yeah? what kinda question

sunboi: for reference, whats ur jersey #

you: 13

you: why

sunboi: mines 10!!

you: oh no

———

papameem: well me and nimi gotta go have our practice match

thatbitch: please just call me bitch on this server

papameem: im gonna call u bitch irl too

———

“Hey Mattsun?”  
Kunimi asked as the team was walking onto the court.  
“Yeah?” Mattsun said, taking a swig from his water bottle.  
“I think ‘sunboi’ from the server is on Karasuno.”  
Mattsun spat out his water, receiving an angry glare from Yahaba. He turned to face Kunimi. “You sure?”  
“Well he PMed me after I mentioned Kageyama, asking for my jersey number,” they shrugged. “There might just be another King, but if my guess is correct, then we’ve already met Karasuno’s number ten.”  
“Huh. Guess we’ll just have to find out.”

———

thatbitch: k so yall arent gonna fuckin believe this

thatbitch: but mister exclamation points **@sunboi** just played a practice match against me and matt

pomeranianlookin: well there goes anonymity :/

papameem: ew dont call me that its too american

thatbitch: what should i call u then

papameem changed papameem’s nickname to browsonFLEEK

browsonFLEEK: just call me brows

thatbitch: akskdkksksdkkdkdksksksjfkdkdjdjsjgk

thatbitch: fine

thatbitch: he rly do have massive brows tho

sunboi: wait, brows whats ur number??

browsonFLEEK: im flattered

browsonFLEEK: but im already hopelessly in love with my best friend

thatbitch: god thats a Mood

sunboi: no like ur jersey number

browsonFLEEK: oh

browsonFLEEK: 2?

sunboi: oh,,,,

sunboi: ur the one with them blocks i hate

browsonFLEEK: im gonna take that as a compliment

browsonFLEEK: also bitch whats that i hear abt pining for ur bff?

thatbitch: shut up brows UR the one who made the comment abt pining for makki

_pomeranianlookin deleted 1 message_

pomeranianlookin: plz no names guys

papameem: thats not even his irl name

miao: god same

miao: but like im 100% certain she has a crush on the boys team captain

thatbitch: good. suffer

pomeranianlookin: hey thats too far

sunboi: idk if id consider him my friend, but i do have a crush on someone from my team who i hang out with

thatbitch: HAHAHAHAHAHAAH

thatbitch: U HAVE A CRUSH ON THE KING??

thatbitch: nice to know ive got blackmail on u

bowlcutbby: cant relate my whole team is dickheads :/

runefactory: ive got a hella crush on my teams other manager. but shes prolly gonna end up with our captain so

thatbitch: rip

miao: f

pomeranianlookin: F

sunboi: f

bowlcutbby: f

browsonFLEEK: F


	2. in which Goshiki gets really uncomfortable for like,,, 5 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> browsonFLEEK: id like to make a case for joint custody again
> 
> miao: brows,,, babe,,,
> 
> miao: ilysm
> 
> miao: but i wouldnt trust u with an unopened can of ginger ale for five minutes
> 
> browsonFLEEK: wow. betrayal
> 
> browsonFLEEK: esp since i was voted Dad Friend by my team just last week
> 
> thatbitch: i didnt vote for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You say you're going to post the new chapter in a week to yourself,,, and then u dont
> 
> here u go *hands u an OnaAna*
> 
> also i updated the last chapter due to,,,, revelations,,,,,,
> 
> pomeranianlookin: Motoya Komori  
> sunboi: Shouyou Hinata  
> thatbitch: Akira Kunimi  
> browsonFLEEK: Issei Matsukawa  
> runefactory: Runa Kuribayashi  
> miao: Mao Aihara  
> bowlcutbby: Tsutomu Goshiki  
> drprotag: [a mystery~]  
> kodzuken: its kinda obv

sunboi: great news guys!

sunboi: i met someone shorter than me today!

pomeranianlookin: … why is that good news … r u short

browsonFLEEK: oh u dont know lmao

browsonFLEEK: sun’s t i n y

sunboi: hey!!!! im not that short!!! >:(

thatbitch: oh yeah he is

thatbitch: our captain calles him shrimpy or chibi-chan

miao: calles

browsonFLEEK: calles

pomeranianlookin: wow sun ur short and a MB?

pomeranianlookin: damn

thatbitch: i hate both of u

sunboi: :(

thatbitch: *dramatic sigh* not u, i hate brows and mao

browsonFLEEK: im offended

thatbitch: thats the whole damn point

miao: did u srsly just type out “asterisk- dramatic sigh -asterisk”

browsonFLEEK: i see ur taking lessons from our dear makki

_ pomeranianlookin has deleted 1 message _

pomeranianlookin: guys,,,,,

browsonFLEEK: again, not his real name

thatbitch: jokes on u, made u type out all that

sunboi: and to answer your question pom

sunboi: yes!! i am small!!! yes!!! i am mb!!! and its because!!

sunboi: IM THE ULTIMATE DECOY!!!1!1!1!1!

pomeranianlookin: explain

thatbitch: sun im calling bs 

thatbitch: phone keyboards dont have ! and 1 on the same key

sunboi: sorry pom but i dont wanna give my strategy away just yet! ;)

sunboi: bitch how u know im on my phone

thatbitch: u said u bike to school

thatbitch: now i know that ur hs isnt close to ur junior high

thatbitch: which means ur still on ur way home rn

pomeranianlookin: :00 sun dont bike and text!!

sunboi: bitch u remember all that? also ok dad

thatbitch: i remember everything

miao: hot DAMN yall texting a shit ton whatd i miss

thatbitch: and thats on anxiety.

pomeranianlookin:....... i guess i really am the dad huh

runefactory:  **@miao** sun is short and self-endangering, bitch remembers everything and pom is our dad

sunboi: dont worry dad! im currently stopped at a store and eating meatbuns!  _ [selfiew/kags.jpeg] _

_ pomeranianlookin deleted 1 message _

browsonFLEEK: i demand joint custody i have dad wnergy too

pomeranianlookin: do i even need to EXPLAIN how much of a bad idea a selfie is??!?!?!!

thatbitch: brows nah, ur just the piss-drunk uncle

sunboi: woah rune ur here?? why r u so queit!!

browsonFLEEK: i take personal offensse

runefactory: im sneaky. potentially a ninja

runefactory: jkjk i just,,, dont talka whole bunch

miao: back sry just got yelled at by my dad :/ anyways time to bully bitch

thatbitch: ew stinky

sunboi: guys help i cant dO MATHH  _ [basicassmath.jpeg] _

miao: thats the gay lifestyle hun

pomeranianlookin: k sun!! so what youre gonna do is…

**_[author’s note: just imagine some sort of mathy shit fuck if i actually KNOW math]_ **

sunboi: thanks dad!

browsonFLEEK: id like to make a case for joint custody again

miao: brows,,, babe,,,

miao: ilysm

miao: but i wouldnt trust u with an unopened can of ginger ale for five minutes

browsonFLEEK: wow. betrayal

browsonFLEEK: esp since i was voted Dad Friend by my team just last week

thatbitch: i didnt vote for him

**_drprotag joined by invite!_ **

drprotag: hi guys gals and nb pals!

pomeranianlookin: o shit a new member!

pomeranianlookin: im pom, he/him libero and admin/dad!

runefactory: omg fander!!!!

drprotag: hiya!! :flushed: since this server is anon, u can call me protag!! my pronouns are he/him, and im a setter!

drprotag: omg fander!!

pomeranianlookin: gasp

pomeranianlookin: we have a whole team

pomeranianlookin: INCLUDING A MANAGER!!!

browsonFLEEK: do u have a medical license?

drprotag: a waht?

browsonFLEEK: cuz dr

drprotag: oh no. its actually cuz i have the same firsy name as a danganronpa protag!

runefactory: gamertime!!

thatbitch: omg

thatbitch: wait

thatbitch: shit

browsonFLEEK: bitch no i know what ur thinking

browsonFLEEK: ive seen iwa shirtless

thatbitch: oh thank god

thatbitch:  _ [icanexcusememe.jpeg] _

drprotag: woah howd u meme so fast?

thatbitch: actually i changed my mind i like him

drprotag: hey pom this server is for all trans vb players right?

pomeranianlookin: yeah

drprotag: can i add my irl/gaming friend?

pomeranianlookin: dont see why not

**_drprotag added kodzuken!_ **

miao: hol up

sunboi: o shit!!! THE kodzuken!!

kodzuken: shit they fangirling

kodzuken: hori this is why i dont wanna be added to stuff!!

kodzuken: what if they doxx me?

drprotag: but they seem really nice! if a little feral

drprotag: plz i want a friend here

kodzuken: ugh fine

kodzuken: hello, im kodzuken. you can call me ken. my pronouns are he/him, and im a setter

pomeranianlookin: two setters?? in one day?? im blessed

pomeranianlookin: im pom a he/him libero and part time dad/admin

kodzuken: dadmin??

pomeranianlookin: … ur my new fav son!!

kodzuken: n e ways hori u BETTER have snacks for me next camp

drprotag: lmaoo nope i cant even come :/ impromptu family trip to ohio :peace:

kodzuken: uve gotta be shitting me

drprotag: atleast ull get to play volleyball!! ill just have to like, talk to corn

miao: hey new kids

miao: almost all of us are attracted to our best friends

miao: r u

drprotag: most def

kodzuken: yes,,,

miao: ah. welcome to the club. including this whole server except @bowlcutbby

sunboi: hi yes hello!! whatd i mis!!!

sunboi: two new members!! hi im sun!! my pronouns are he/him and im a mb!!

bowlcutbby: oh so THIS is what goshiki-kun does on his phone all evening

_ miao deleted one message _

miao: guys!! anonymity!!

bowlcutbby: oh my bad

bowlcutbby: what even is this place?

miao: so im guessing ur NOT bowlcut?

thatbitch: are u the infamous jackass senpai?

bowlcutbby: rude

bowlcutbby: wait shit just saw the server name

bowlcutbby: looks like i got some things to discuss w/ him

drprotag: o shit,,,,,

drprotag: havent met him but i hope hes alright

kodzuken: this is EXACTLY waht im scared of

sunboi: does ur team not now ur trans?

kodzuken: well just the third years,,,

kodzuken: and the other second years too ig

kodzuken: and most of the first years,,,

kodzuken: wait shit the only one who doesnt know is that long cat bastard

sunboi: well i should prolly go finish my schoolwrk….

thatbitch: yeah… 

———

“So, does everyone know why we’re here?”

Tendou sat backwards on a chair, facing the rest of his team who were sitting in a circle. Well, most of them were sitting. Ushijima was standing up, but he always did that. Goshiki was at Tendou’s left, sitting with his hands in his lap and sweating bullets. Semi and Shirabu were on his left, looking generally uninterested, followed by Reon and then Ushijima directly at his opposite. Kawanishi and Taichi were after Ushijima, and the rest of the team was standing on the outside of the ring. Everyone, excluding himself and Goshiki, looked exceptionally bored.

“Since no one seems to have any enthusiasm,”

Tendou started. “I’ll explain. Our dear Goshiki-kun, future ace and bowl-cut-donning son, has something he’d like to tell us all!” He swung an arm around Goshiki’s shoulder.

Semi looked at him incredulously. “Did you put him up to this?”

Tendou gasped in mock-offense. He was about to make a silly comment, but then Goshiki spoke.

“N-no, I’ve- I’ve been mea-meaning to t-tell you for a- for a while,”

The boy’s voice was more shake than words.

“But I n-never really got- got around to- to it,”

Everyone was staring right at him, and Tendou had half a mind to smack them for putting so much pressure on him.

“I- I wasn’t always Ts-Tsutomu. I used-d t-to be called-“

He didn’t finish his sentence, cut off by his own sobs. Semi was across the room in an instant, holding Goshiki in his arms and consoling him.

“Shhh, it’s okay. We get it. You don’t need to tell us what you used to be called,” Semi said. He grasped tightly on Goshiki’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “That name doesn’t matter now.” The boy looked dumbfounded for a moment, before sobbing loudly into Semi’s shoulder. Semi just held him even tighter.

Tendou was the next to join the embrace, wrapping his arms all the way around the two of them and patting Goshiki on the back, followed by Ushijima, then Taichi and Kawanishi, then Reon, and lastly a reluctant Shirabu.

They stayed like that for a good half hour, huddling quietly like a shell around Goshiki

Eventually, a small noise from the center let them know it was time to disperse. Goshiki’s voice still shook, but his words were stronger and more defined. “Thank you guys  _ so much _ . I-I guess I was just worried that- that you guys might not-“

It almost looked like he was going to cry again, but he stopped himself. “I shouldn’t have been. You guys have always been here for me.”

Tendou grinned. “What are senpais for?” He slapped Goshiki on the back.

Goshiki winced. “Maybe don’t do that?” he offered.

“Oh, right. Anyways, your loving and supportive senpai thinks it’s time for ice cream! My treat!” 

He grabbed Goshiki’s shoulder and walked him out of the clubroom, followed by Semi and Ushijima.

Taichi stood in the clubroom, looking a little confused. “I joined the group hug, but I’m still a little confused.”

Kawanishi smacked him on the back of the head. “Taichi, you bonehead! He’s saying he’s trans!”

Reon coughed. “Yeah, he’s transgender- meaning he used to be a girl but but now he’s a guy.”

Still looking a little confused, Taichi remarked. “Well I suppose it doesn’t really matter as long as he can play well.”

“It doesn’t.”

———

bowlcutbby: guys im alive!!

bowlcutbby: and more importantly not off the team!

pomeranianlookin: ohthankgod

miao: we were so worried!!!!!

bowlcutbby: wait

bowlcutbby: u guys were worried?

bowlcutbby: aww thx

bowlcutbby: <3

———

thatbitch: soooo,, anyone gonna mention how miao upheld the whole anonymity thing?

thatbitch: mom friend much?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom babey
> 
> i didnt mean to write that big sappy shiratorizawa scene but here we are
> 
> also fun fact~ All three DR protags have a character in hq that they share a first name with

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's y'all list  
> pomeranianlookin: Motoya  
> sunboi: Hinata  
> bowlcutbby: Goshiki  
> thatbitch: Kunimi  
> runefactory: Runa  
> miao: Mao  
> papameem/browsonFLEEK: Mattsun
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!


End file.
